totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Manipulacja
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Boisko Odbywały się właśnie zajęcia z chemii na świerzym powietrzu. Zarażenii chodzili wokół szkoły i szukali tego, co Dr Jones kazał im znaleźć. W tym czasie Dr Jones i grupka nie zarażonych uczniów miała swoją naradę na środku boiska. Dr Jones: Słuchajcie, wiem że to trwa długo wszystko… Cleere: Tak… Pielęgnairka Clark nie wywinęła już niczego od ponad półtora miesiąca… nie sądzicie co jest dziwne? Laura: Nie. Dziwne jest to, że zbliżamy się do końca pierwszego trymestru, a my nie ruszyliśmy z antidotum!!! Dr Jones: Rządasz ode mnie za dużo… Laura: Rządać będziemy wiele, jak w czerwcu wszyscy zarażeni wydostaną się na zewnątrz… Dr Jones westchnął. Wiedział, że Laura ma rację, ale nie chciał jej tego przyznać. Atena: Słuchajcie… może to nawet dobrze, że Pielęgniarka Clark niczego nie planuję… Don: Planować to ona akurat pewnie planuje. Steave: Tak… pewnie nawet więcej niż myślimy. Tyson: A może ona się poddała? Laura zaśmiała się. Laura: Pielęgniarka Clark przeżyła ostatnio za wielkie upokorzenie… nie daruje nam tego za żadne skarby świata. Steave: Poprawka! Nie daruje tego tobie Laura! To ty ją pokonałaś. Laura uśmiechnęła się i skierowala swój wzrok ku Steave’mu. Laura: I uratowałam również Atenę… cóż mam wrażenie, że to był priorytet tamtej misji. Dr Jones odwrócił uwagę dwójki. Dr Jones: Skupcie się! Od wyjazdu Naczelnik Clark musimy działać bardziej po cichu… Dyrektor Monn do dzisiaj nie może wybaczyć sobie i nam tego co się stało… Don: Ale to nie nasza wina, Pielęgniarka Clark wykorzystała chwilę naszej nieuwagi… Steave: Ale mogliśmy też tego łatwo uniknąć… Don: Jak? Steave: Pilnować cały czas! Don: Odkryła by, że coś jest nie tak… Steave: Serio? Dr Jones: Obgadamy to na kółku… teraz musimy iść na kolejne lekcje! Dr Jones poprosił resztę i wszyscy wrócili do budynku. Właśnie zaczęła się pora wydawania posiłków. Jadalnia Tyson szedł powoli z tacą przez salę, by nie zbudzić zainteresowania zarażonych. Po chwili usiadł przy stolę zdrowym. Siedzili już przy nim Don, Cleere i Sasha. '' '''Tyson:' Ehh… za każdym razie ich wzrok przyprawia mnie o ciarki… Sasha: A kogo nie… oni są straszniejsi z każdym dniem… Cleere: Tak… słuchajcie. A co myślicie o akcji ratunkowej Ateny? Tyson: Co masz na myśli? Don: Też jestem ciekaw… Cleere: Czy było warto? Wiem, że dawno nie wracaliśmy do tego tematu, ale nie daje mi to zupełnie spokoju i myślę, że wam również… Don: Wiesz… zrobiliśmy słusznie… Cleere: Ale za jaką cenę? Don: Wiesz… ostatecznie to Pielęgniarka Clark przegrała… Cleere: Ale ona na pewno się na nas zemści… boleśnie… poczujemy to w każdej komórce ciała… Tyson: Ale działaliśmy w słusznej sprawie! Cleere: Wiecie co? Cleere wstałą od stołu. Cleere: Ja swojego zdania nie zmienie… dla mnie ta cała akcja ratunkowa to jedna wielka porażka… Sasha: Co ty mówisz… Cleere: Hmm? Sasha: Zostawiłabyś ją na pastwę losu? Cleere: … Sasha: Powiedz nam to! Czy ty zostawiłabyś ją? Cleere odeszła nic nie mówiąc. Don: Widać, że już sama nie wie co mówi. Sasha: Co nie zwalnia jej z grupowej odpowiedzialności! Musimy mówić sobie wszystko! Inaczej Pielęgniarka Clark znowu nas zaskoczy… Tyson: Racja… Sasha: Zmieniając temat… o której jest apel kończący trymestr? Don: Jakoś za godzinę… Sasha: Co?! Muszę się przyszykować… Sasha wyszła z jadalni. Tyson: Nie ogarniam… Don: Lepiej kończ to szybko… bezduszni już wychodzą, a nasi nawet jeszcze do nas nie przyszli… Tyson: Spokojnie też zaraz idę… Sala Gimnastyczna, Apel Wszyscy zarażeni uczniowie zajęli już swoje przydzielone miejsca. Na samym końcu Sali siedzieli nie zarażeni razem z nie zarażoną kadrą pedagogiczną. Równo o godzinie 14 po południu na mównicy stanęła Dyrektor Monn. '' '''Dyrektor Monn:' Witajcie drodzy uczniowie… uczniowie, którzy szcześliwie dotrwali do końca pierwszego trymestru… Dyrektor Monn przełknęła ślinę. Dyrektor Monn: To był trudny rok dla nas wszystkich. Wszyscy musieliśmy z czegoś zrezygnować dla jakiegoś wyższego celu… Dyrektor Monn przewróciła kartkę. Dyrektor Monn: 'Jednak jest tego pewien cel! Tworzenie lepszego świata jest czymś o co wszyscy walczymy! Jest czymś niebywałym i czego nigdy nie zniszczymy! Potrzebujemy tworzyć lepszy świat… świat bez przemocy, bez agresji.. ''Dyrektor Monn kaszlnęła. '''Dyrektor Monn: Wierzę, że razem pokonamy wszystkie przeciwności. Mam też nadzieje, że razem z nauczycielami pokonamy trudności i doprowadzimy wszystko tutaj do ładu i porządku… Wszyscy zarażeni zaczęli ociężale klaskać, jakby odebrano im chęć do życia. Dyrektor Monn: Dziękuję… zatem cóż mogę jeszcze dodać? Życzę wam z całego serca sukcesów w przyszłym trymestrze… życzę wam pokonania wszelkich przeciwności… i życzę wam byście pokonali swoje przeciwności… Kiedy Dyrektor Monn wymawiała ostatnie słowa zwróciła swój wzrok ku Pielęgniarce Clark, która ze swoim szyderczym uśmiechem patrzyła się w stronę sali. Dyrektor Monn: A teraz przekażę głos innym nauczycielom, którzy przypomną, jakie osiągnięcia dokonali nasi uczniowie… Na miejsce Dyrektor Monn stanął Trener. Mówił on wolno i bez życia. Dyrektor Monn zajęła wolne miejsce obok Pielęgniarki Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: Piękna przemowa… naprawdę… Dyrektor Monn: Do czego zmierzasz, Clark? Pielęgniarka Clark: Do niczego, przecież nie mam nic złego na myśli… Pielęgniarka Clark zaśmiała się pod nosem. Pielęgniarka Clark: Dlaczego właściwie nie powiedziałaś swoim pupilkom o nowej uczennicy, która ma zawitać do naszej szkoły? Dyrektor Monn: … Pielęgniarka Clark: Ojoj… czy ty czasem nie masz przed nimi tajemnicy? Dyrektor Monn westchnęła. Dyrektor Monn: Nie twoja sprawa… Pielęgniarka Clark: Wiesz co jest najlepsze? Że mogę mówić co kolwiek mi się podoba, a ty nie będziesz mogła mi nic zrobić! <3 Dyrektor Monn: Jesteś tego pewna? Pielęgniarka Clark: Przecież mnie nie wyrzucisz! <3 Jeżeli bym odeszła zagłada świata spoczęła by na twoich barkach! <3 Dyrektor Monn złapała się za głowę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Pogódź się z tym! Nie masz szans! W końcu i tak cała odpowiedzialność spadnie na ciebie! Dyrektor Monn: I właśnie to jest moja rola! Dyrektor Monn wstała. Dyrektor Monn: To ja jestem dyrektorem tej szkoły i jeżeli coś się tu stanie będzie to moja wina! Nie pokonasz mnie tymi pustymi słowami! Dyrektor Monn poszła by zakończyć akademię. Hol Akademia zakończyła się i wszyscy powoli z dyplomami ukończenia trymestru udawali się do pokoi na końcu szli sami Don i Laura. Don: I co powiesz na temat naszej szkoły po pierwszym trymestrze? Laura: Na pewno nie jest normalna… Don: Oj to prawda… Laura i Don powstrzymali się od śmiechu. Don: Słuchaj… chciałem ci już to od dawna powiedzieć… Laura: Słucham? Laura i Don zatrzymali się. Don: Ogólnie wiem, że to głupie w obecnej sytuacji i w ogóle… Don zarumienił się. Laura: Wykrztuś to z siebie wreszcie… przecież zarażeni i tak tego nie zapamiętają… Don: Wiesz… Don złożył dyplom i włośył go do kieszeni. I złapał Laure za ręce. Don: Nie wiem w sumie ile jeszcze tu wytrzymamy jako ludzie z uczuciami i w ogóle więc chcę… chcę… Don przełknął ślinę. Don: Chcę żebyśmy się do siebie zbliżyli. Laura zaśmiała się pod nosem. Laura: Czyli po prostu chcesz ze mną chodzić tak? Don: Można tak to ująć. Laura póściła ręcę Dona i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Laura: Głupi jesteś, ale poza tym również jesteś nieco słodki… Don: Czyli… Laura zdjęła ręce z jego szyi i odwróciła się. Laura: Cierpliwości, nie poderwiesz mnie w 15 minut… Don jeszcze bardziej zarumienił się. Laura: Ale możesz wiedzieć, że jakąś szansę u mnie masz. Don: Heh… Dalej dwójka szła w milczeniu. Pokój 53 Cleere siedziała w pokoju i rysowała coś w zeszycie, kiedy do pokoju weszła nieco nieobecna Laura. Cleere: Wszystko z tobą dobrze? Laura: Taaa… Cleere: Coś się jednak stało… Cleere rzuciła zeszyt i złapała za miotłę. Cleere: Tylko powiedz kogo mam załatwić! Gwarantuje ci, że łatwo teraz ze mną nie będzie miał! Laura: Nie… nic się nie stało… Cleere opuściła miotłę. Cleere: Jej… co się z tobą stało? Zakochałaś się? Laura westchnęła. Laura: Może… Cleere: Więc w czym problem? Laura: Jest… i to ogromny! Cleere: Hmm? Laura: Kocham… kocham i nie wiem jak to powstrzymać… wiem, że Pielęgniarka Clark dokona wszelkich starań by mnie tym zniszczyć. Wiem o tym i mam tego świadomość… Cleere: Znowu Pielęgniarka Clark… Cleere spuściła głowę. Cleere: Nie wierzę… ona nam znowu wszystko musi skąp likować… dlaczego ona to w ogóle robi? Laura: To przecież jej cel. Zniszczyć nas wewnątrz, aż nie będziemy mieć siły do dalszej walki. Cleere: Wiem to! Ale przecież jej starania zazwyczaj nie przynoszą efektu… Laura: Ale czy to nie dziwne? Cleere: Hmm? Laura: Czy to nie dziwne, że Pielęgniarka Clark już nas nie zdołała wykończyć? Cleere: Słucham? Laura: Tylko pomyśl nad tym… czy ona nie gra z nami cały czas w jedną wielką grę i po prostu pierszą kolejkę dała nam wygrać… Cleere: Czyli twierdzisz, że ona jeszcze wcale nie przegrała… Laura: Dokładnie… ona ciągle walczy! Ona ciągle jest w grze i jestem pewna, że już za niedługo poznamy jej kolejny ruch! Dziewczyny nie miały świadomości, że za drzwiami ich pokoju cały czas stała Pielęgniarka Clark, która usłyszawszy to z uśmiechem na ustach zaczęła iść długim korytarzem w stronę schodów. Gabinet Pielęgniarki Pielęgniarka Clark weszła do swojego gabinetu. Na kozetce siedziała i czekała na nią już Dyrektor Monn. Dyrektor Monn: Nie wiem jak dowiedziałaś się o przyjeździe nowej uczennicy… Pielęgniarka Clark: Powiedzmy, że Oni się mnie słuchają. Pielęgniarka Clark weszła w głąb gabinetu. Dyrektor Monn: Jaki cel ma twoja gra? Co tym razem planujesz Clark? Pielęgniarka Clark: Ja? Ja nic nie planuję… Dyrektor Monn: Obie dobrze wiemy, że masz już obmyślony plan… Pielęgniarka Clark: A co, boisz się, że w czasie twoich rządów tą szkołą przemieni się kolejna osoba? Dyrektor Monn: Walczę o życie każdej osoby tutaj! Nie pozwolę na żadną kolejną ofiarę? 'Pielęgniarka Clark: To dlaczego nie byłaś w grupie ratunkowej Ateny? Dyrektor Monn zbladła. Pielęgniarka Clark: Może przypadkiem bałaś się, że twoje sekrety zostały by wyjawione… przecież ty dobrze wiedziałaś jaka będzie konsekwencja gry! Dyrektor Monn: Nie mów tak! Pielęgniarka Clark: Przecież sama widziałam jak podsłuchiwałaś pod moim gabinetem, gdy kazałam moim sługą zmontować wszystko! Sama masz tajemnice, sama jestem bezsilna! Bezsilna i bez woli jak zarażeni! Dyrektor Monn stanęła w oknie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Prawda boli prawda? Więc może łaskawie uświadomisz swoich podopiecznych, że będą mieli nową koleżankę, co? Czy wolisz, że ja się nią zajmę… Dyrektor Monn: Nie… Pielęgniarka Clark: Hmm? Dyrektor Monn: Uratuję ją od tego piekła! Uratuję ją i resztę nie zarażonych! Jeszcze cię powstrzymamy! Dyrektor Moon wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami, wtedy Pielęgniarka Clark usiadła za biurkiem. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jakie to dla niej typowe… wychodzi, gdy coś staje się dla niej nie wygodne! Pracownia Chemiczna Właśnie miały się zacząć zajęcia poza lekcyjne z chemii. Wszyscy powoli się schodzili. Na samym końcu do sali wszedł Dr Jones. Dr Jones: Więc co… może zaczniemy nasze narady od określenia postępu w badaniach nad antidotum… Steave wstał. Steave: Żadnych rezultatów… zarażone gryzonie jak nie reagowały na szczepionkę tak nie reagują… Dr Jones: Dobrze… czyli nic nie… W tym momencie do Sali gwałtownie weszła Dyrektor Monn. Dyrektor Monn: Nie przeszkadzam, prawda? Dr Jones: Nie… Dyrektor Monn: Dlatego muszę wam coś powiedzieć… zarząd po zadowalającym wyniku inspekcji Naczelnik Clark coś ogłosił… Dr Jones: Co?! Dyrektor Monn: Do naszej szkoły od następnego tygodnia uczęszczać będzie nowa uczennica… Wszyscy zerwali się. '' '''Don:' Przecież to nie rozsądne! Atena: Dokładnie! Dlaczego mamy postawić na szali życie kolejnych osób! Laura: Czy my o czymś nie wiemy? Wszyscy zwrócili się ku Laurze, która cały czas spokojnie siedziała przy stoliku. Dyrektor Monn: Tak… uczennica została tutaj skierowana za moją specjalną prośbą… Dr Jones: Słucham?! Przecież to skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne!!! Dyrektor Monn: Miałam ku temu powody… Dr Jones: Słuchamy… Dyrektor Monn: Istniała realna możliwość, że ta szkoła będzie miała nowego dyrektora… to przez marne przyjęcia… właściwie zerowe… Sasha: Co mają przyjęcia do pani pozycji? Dyrektor Monn: Chodzi o pieniądze… nasza szkoła jest za duża, na tak małą liczbę osób… zarząd już od paru miesięcy próbuje namówić nas do większych przyjęć… jednak… Don: Sytuacja na to nie pozwala, prawda? Dyrektor Monn: Dokładnie… szkoła leży o włos od zamknięcia, a jak odejdę ja i przyjdzie nowy dyrektor na pewno zarządzi natychmiastową ewakuację albo kwarantanne, więc musiałam to zrobić… Sasha: Innymi słowami musimy uratować, albo poświęcić nową osobę? Dyrektor Monn: Dokładnie… Cleere: A wiemy o niej coś więcej? Dyrektor Monn: Tylko tyle, że jest dziewczyną i nazywa się Chloe… Laura: Spokojnie! To nie problem! Jestem pewna, że razem ją ochronimy… Dyrektor Monn: Też mam taką nadzieje… Dr Jones: Rozumiem… czyli mimo wszystko to dobra wiadomość… Laura: Jest dobra… ale nie dla wszystkich… Dyrektor Monn: Słucham? Laura: Mimo wszystko to Chloe będzie musiała stawić czoło temu co tutaj zobaczy! Dyrektor Monn: Dlatego wasza w tym teraz głowa żebyście starali jej wszystkiego na początku nie pokazać… Laura: Taki był plan również ze mną? Dyrektor Monn: Tak. Laura: Chyba średnio się sprawdził… w każdym razie to ja mało nie zostałam bez duszy. Cleere: Tylko przez twoją lekkomyślność. Ja próbowałam cię powstrzymać… Laura: Ehh… Dyrektor Monn: Przechodząc do konkretów o których już mówiłam… chrońcie ją przed Pielęgniarką Clark… jestem teraz pewna, że coś szykuje. Don: A można wiedzieć jak ma na nazwisko? Dyrektor Monn: Chyba jakoś typu Pennighton czy jakoś tak… Don wyglądał na pełni zszokowanego. Laura momentalnie to wyczuła. Laura: Coś się stało Don? Don: N-nie… wszystko okej… Laura: Nie jest… powiedz! Don złapał Laurę za barki. Don: Nic mi nie jest! Okej? Laura: No… Laura nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Laura: No dobra… skoro tak mówisz… Pokój 54 Don i Steave przyszli po wyjątkowo długiej i burzliwej naradzie do ich pokoju. Steave od razu przeszedł do sedna. Steave: Okej… wiesz, że przede mną będziesz miał trudno co kol wiek ukryć… Don: Ale o czym ty mówisz? Steave: Już ty dobrze wiesz o czym mówię… coś jest nie tak z tą nową uczennicą? Wprost zbielałeś jak usłyszałeś jej nazwisko… Don: Nie ważne… Don usiadł na swoim łóżku, Steave podszedł do niego z otwartymi rękoma. Steave: Hej! Co się dzieje? Don: Mogę ci tylko zdradzić jedną rzecz… ona nie może wyjawić mojej tajemnicy! Pokój 53 Laura siedziała przy biurku i zastanawiała się nad reakcją Don’a, kiedy podeszła do niej Cleere. Cleere: Hej… co się dzieje? Laura: Mam wrażenie, że Don nie do końca jest teraz ze mną szczery… Cleere: Masz na myśli jego reakcję w czasie kółka? Laura: Dokładnie… przecież on o mało nie zemdlał jak usłyszał o Chloe… Cleere: Czy ty myślisz… Laura odwróciła się w stronę Cleere. Laura: Tak… on ma przed nami jakąś tajemnicę… CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI… W następnym odcinku Dyrektor Monn czekała na przyjazd limuzyny z nową uczennicą. Dyrektor Monn: Obawiam się na co wpadnie Pielęgniarka Clark… Laura i Don spotkali się na dachu budynku. Laura: Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko! Don: Nie… nie mogę! Pielęgniarka Clark spaliła akta Chloe. Pielęgniarka Clark: Gra dopiero się rozpoczęła… KONIEC ODCINKA :D '' ZAPRASZAM do komentowania! <3 Każdy komentarz pomoże mi napisać kolejny odcinek IoS <3'' Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls